


Out of the Closet

by arsistiel



Series: Flufftober [21]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Forehead Kisses, Hurt/Comfort, Kisses, M/M, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Smut, Parents Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trapped In A Closet, yee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:09:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsistiel/pseuds/arsistiel
Summary: Drugged by seelies, Magnus and Alec are starting to hate each other and as much as Max and Rafe despise their fathers being lovey-dovey, they'd rather prefer the constant sappiness over this mess. (And so they lock their fathers up in a closet)[Flufftober Day 20, kisses][Part 2/2]
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Max Lightwood-Bane, Alec Lightwood & Rafael Lightwood-Bane, Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood & Max Lightwood-Bane & Rafael Lightwood-Bane, Magnus Bane & Max Lightwood-Bane, Magnus Bane & Rafael Lightwood-Bane, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Max Lightwood-Bane & Rafael Lightwood-Bane
Series: Flufftober [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945453
Comments: 4
Kudos: 178





	Out of the Closet

Leaning against the wall opposite to the janitor’s closet, Max wonders if this would really work or not. Rafe is beside him sitting on the ground, he’s been texting on his phone this whole time. Aunt Clary and Izzy had left a few minutes ago to bring them all something to eat, they insisted on staying and helping.

It kind of upsets Max to see his fathers act this way, and he really hopes it's just because of the drug and nothing else, though he would never say that out loud. He knows that his brother feels the same way, it's a silent understanding between the two. Rafe usually uses his phone, or his books to find a small escape whenever things feel too heavy or when he needs a distraction. Like right now, he’s trying to get his mind off the possibility that this might not work out well. Rafe acts tough, but only a few around him know how emotional he is, even though he does a good job at concealing it. 

A faint yelp followed by a thud and a light kick against the door makes both of the boys stand up. 

“Do you think they are having _hand to hand combat_ inside?” Rafe asks, lips turned into a grimace.

“Let’s just hope that they have their clothes on,” Max replies, swiftly moving towards the door and knocking. “Ugh, guys? Are you okay?” he asks carefully.

They are, but apparently the drug is still working. Max bites the pad of his thumb nervously, when he hears his papa’s annoyed tone again. Rafe is sighing, disregarding Magnus’ threats and moving away from the closet door. At this point, as much as the thought horrifies them, they both are just hoping that Magnus and Alec really do engage in _hand to hand combat_

Inside, Magnus is stuck with his arms pinned down and his knee is still poking Alec’s lower back. He is trying to maintain his distance from Alec but the little space inside the closet isn’t letting him to do so. He keeps squirming, resulting in him hitting parts of Alec’s body.

“Magnus, stop.” Alec groans when Magnus’ elbow hits him right between his shoulder blades. “ _Stop,_ you’re hurting me”

Magnus clicks his tongue, bringing his arm up above his head from where it was suffocating beneath his side as he tries to adjust his knee. He moves his legs until they hit the back of Alec’s knee. “Okay, just--” as if on instinct, Alec lifts one of his legs up so Magnus’ knee slots perfectly between his thighs.

A shock of vibrations shoots through both of their bodies when their legs are intertwined together, a faint tenderness breaks through the annoyance. Gently, Magnus lowers his arm right above Alec’s head and Alec shifts a little to pillow it. Their lower bodies are pressed together at this point. 

Alec closes his eyes for a second, searching his brain for a reason as to why he wanted to get out of here as soon as possible. This feels cozy, Magnus’ breath is hitting the back of his neck and he… likes this, he has always liked situations like these. 

Then he’s pulled out of those thoughts when something pokes his butt. He opens his eyes with a start. “Magnus… is that- are you-”

Magnus reaches his other hand between them and inside Alec’s back pocket, his movements are sharp and careful, as to not touch _anything_ (like he normally oh-so-happily would’ve). “It’s your stele,” Magnus says, quickly pulling out Alec’s stele and tossing it in front of Alec’s face from over him. 

“Careful,” says Alec. “You’ve already broken 2 of these”

Magnus rolls his eyes. “You never seemed to mind,” he replies. “They’re bound to get broken if _you_ keep them in _your back pocket_ and then have me tear off your pants.”

Alec huffs. “If only you weren’t so impatient.”

 _“You never seem to mind,”_ Magnus repeats.

“How do you manage to be so smug all the time?” Alec remarks, it comes out rude. “Don’t you get tired of it?”

“How do you manage to be so grumpy all the time?” Magnus retorts, “don’t you get tired of it?”

There’s another knock on the door. “Hey, guys?” Izzy’s cheery voice says, “How’s it going in there?”

“Ah, so the traitor speaks.” Magnus yells out, right in Alec’s ear again. Alec hisses and covers his ear with his hand like before, turning his head to glare back at Magnus.

“Did this for your own good, brother in law.” Izzy yells back through the door.

“And so everyone keeps telling us,” Alec finally calls out.

“Listen,” comes Clary’s voice, “the more you both fight, the longer you will stay in there. So make up and come out.”

“Clary, I knew I couldn’t trust you,” Alec disregards everything she had said.

“Yeah, I love you too, Alec,” that’s the last they hear from them.

Cuddling has always felt special to Alec. When he was a teenager, he didn’t get to cuddle much, not with his parents at least. Sometimes at night, Izzy would sneak into his room when she couldn’t sleep and they would cuddle together, her holding Alec’s side tight while he murmured soft stories to her. Then he would think about how when they grow up, he might lose this because then Izzy would have her own person, her boyfriend, to cuddle with and he’d be left alone, because he never took into consideration that he might also have his own person to cuddle with. A person that _he loved_.

When he cuddles with Magnus, sometimes he catches himself thinking - even after 12 years of Marriage- about how lucky he is to _really_ have someone to hold him. Someone to hold him with love and affection. When he cuddled with Izzy (or still does once in a while, Clary included, on their drunk dates), it always felt like a gesture of protectiveness. But cuddling with Magnus feels like a very intimate act to him, an act of love, something he doesn’t get to have with anyone _but_ Magnus.

“You know, we’ll never get out of here if we keep arguing like this,” Magnus says, lifting his head a little bit. His arm is a little sore from Alec laying over it for minutes.

“I’m not the one arguing,” Alec replies. “I’m just stating facts.”

“You don’t want to accept that it was your fault that we got captured by the Circle members, that day.” says Magnus, “we were supposed to _‘check the perimeter’_ but _you_ were the one who kissed me.”

“We were checking the perimeter until you stopped us to talk about Camille,” Alec retorts, voice rising and tone accusatory, “ _After_ which I kissed you.”

“Alexander, we will never get out of here if you keep fig--”

“ _I?_ ” Alec cuts him off

Magnus sighs. “Okay, if _we_ keep fighting like this… better now?” 

Alec huffs, then shifts a little, causing his back to press against Magnus’ chest. Suddenly, there’s a certain kind of peace in the air, he feels Magnus’ body relax against him. Magnus rests his head back down, and his other arm goes around Alec’s waist, having nowhere else to rest. Their whole bodies are touching now.

_Adoration repels Odium; The hate drug makes it strenuous for two people to engage in acts of intimacy and liking. Thus, it is unworkable for the said two persons to do so, making Odium almost irremediable._

“I think we should both agree that it was our collective fault--” Magnus whispers in Alec’s ear, it makes Alec release a shuddered breath. Then murmurs, “even though it wasn’t,” making Alec eye roll, “--and stop arguing. Let’s not fight for a few minutes so we get out of here as soon as possible.”

“Why didn’t I think of that?” Alec says sarcastically, but Magnus’ arm snakes over his stomach and pinches him, not too hard though. “Ouch”

“Behave.” Magnus replies.

Rafe is currently trying to sneak a forkful from Max’s cup noodles as he places his empty container down besides him. Max’s eyes are too busy on the closet door to notice. Though Clary smacks Rafe’s arm away from where she’s sitting besides Max on the floor. “What? He’s not eating it--”

Max suddenly looks at Rafe, then down at his half-full cup of noodles, and moves it closer to himself. “Get away, you finished your own.”

Rafe leans to him, “Hey, just one bite”

“No.” Max starts to lean away on Clary’s lap, stretching his arm away from Rafe.

“Hey- hey kids,” Clary exclaims, taking Max’s cup in her hand to hold it for him. “You’re going to spill it everywhere”

“Here,” Izzy places a hand on Rafe’s shoulder, holding her noodles above his head, “have mine.”

Rafe frowns, sitting back up properly. His Aunt Izzy never shares her food, if anything, she steals. “Are you sure?”

Izzy nods, placing it in Rafe’s hand. Rafe shrugs, taking it, though when he looks inside, “There’s nothing in here!” The cup is licked clean.

Izzy releases a mischievous laugh, Max snorts with Clary. 

There is shuffling inside the closet again, followed by hurried murmurs. Rafe and Max are ready to hurry to the door, but Izzy sighs. “I’ll check,” she says, and Clary stands up to follow her. 

Izzy rapps her knuckles against the door, “Hey guys? How's it going in there?” Magnus’ voice is heard, he gives out a sassy remark. “Did this for your own good, brother in law.” 

Then Alec says something, and Clary rolls her eyes.“Listen, the more you both fight, the longer you stay in there. So make up and come out.”

“Clary, I knew I couldn’t trust you” 

Clary chuckles at that. “Yeah, I love you too,” she replies before moving away. “Do you think this will work?” she asks Izzy. 

“Considering how long these two can stay apart even when _not_ trapped in a closet together? Yeah, it probably will.” Izzy answers and Clary nods, because well, she can’t argue with that. 

“When we first met,” Alec starts after a long pause, “you said something.”

Magnus hisses slightly, as if cringing. _“More like medium rare?”_ he says, “You don’t need to remind me.” he has always been embarrassed about his first words to Alec being a meat pun, and Alec knows this. There have been sleepless nights where Magnus had said “can you believe my first words to you were a meat pun?” out of the blue. 

Alec clicks his tongue. “No, not that,” he licks his lips, “You said that Michelangelo was ‘great in bed’. Did you… really sleep with him, or was that lie?” he didn’t really think much of it at that time, but he remembered suddenly realising what Magnus had meant, later that night, and feeling a turmoil in his chest. It has been years and he never got to ask Magnus about it though.

“Did I say that?” Magnus frowns, he can’t seem to remember - to be fair, he did say a lot of things to catch Alec’s attention. “Well, I was trying to hint at you--”

“So you didn’t sleep with him,” Alec turns a little to look at Magnus, voice victorious. Magnus just shrugs in reply.

“It’s much better than awkward stuttering, isn’t it?” Magnus shoots back, making Alec roll his eyes.

“I wasn’t that bad,” Alec says, settling back down on Magnus’ arm.

“Are you sure?” says Magnus, then brings a hand up from Alec’s waist to his temples. He closes his eyes and focuses, a layer of blue magic spreading across his head. Then, without opening his eyes, he waves his hand around and there is a bright depiction on the door in front of them. It’s a memory.

“What?” Alec asks, turning his head again to look at it. 

“See for yourself,” Magnus replies, waving a hand around.

It’s Alec -the Alec of 16 years years ago- looking back at them. It’s like they’re watching it from Magnus’ eyes. The Alec in front of them has a lopsided grin on his face, eyes shining. “Ugh, uh… we, ugh, we shou- should really, ugh you know, probably , ugh you know, probably get--” he points towards the door, struggling to speak. Alec, the one watching, cringes, cheeks tinting pink. He could feel the embarrassment take over him again, the one he felt later on when he left Magnus.

“Right, we should join the party,” comes Magnus’ voice and Alec in front of them licks his lips slightly.

“Right,” memory Alec repeats, then stands there for a few seconds with the same lopsided smile. Alec -watching him- closes his eyes and grimaces in embarrassment. Then, memory Alec runs, literally runs away. Magnus laughs, raising his head and waving a hand to remove the depiction and Alec groans.

“Why did you have to--” he starts, turning his whole upper body and his waist to face Magnus. He didn’t remember the running away though, all he recalled was wanting to get out of the situation as soon as possible.“I _seriously_ ran away?”

“Yes, you did indeed,” Magnus looks down at him.

And in this position, Magnus’ face is hovering right above Alec’s, his hair falling on Alec’s forehead. There’s a tug in Alec’s chest telling him to pull away, and he’s about to. But then his eyes meet with Magnus’.

_Huh._

Magnus’ arm snakes back down around Alec’s waist, the tug is gone at the contact. And then, Magnus is leaning down, pressing his lips to Alec’s. There are butterflies in Alec’s stomach. This feels special, all of his kisses with Magnus are special. But this for some reason, feels like this is their first kiss all over again.

The position they are in right now is extremely uncomfortable but Alec’s brain blanks out for a moment. He melts into the kiss, his own hands grab Magnus’ hips and Magnus moves his body, to remove his arm from underneath Alec’s head, before straddling him. 

Alec settles down on his back with ease as Magnus’ hands come up to cup Alec’s neck. It feels like they haven’t kissed in ages (It’s almost been 2 days, really. Can’t blame them).

Both of them move against each other, the kiss starting slow and soft but now it’s more wanting. They are holding onto each other as if they haven't seen each other in years, and it truly feels that way - like they’ve just found their love again.

When Alec can think again, Magnus’ tongue is sliding inside his mouth. But Alec places his hands on Magnus’ shoulders and pulls away for a bit. He feels confused. 

“Magnus? Were we… were we fighting?”

Magnus opens his eyes. Then sits up, still straddling Alec’s hips, and looks around. He is just as confused as Alec. “I think so…” it comes out as a question.

“Why?” Alec asks, searching around in his brain for a reason. He remembers being at the party, sharing a drink with Magnus, and the next second - he and Magnus were arguing, like they had been all day long today. But Alec can’t seem to recall a word said in the arguments, nothing that makes sense.

“I… have no idea,” Magnus frowns.

Alec looks back up at Magnus. “Are we okay?”

Magnus tilts his head, looking back down at Alec, “I think we are… did I say something to hurt you?”

“I seriously can’t remember,” Alec replies. “Did I say something?”

Magnus shrugs. “Nothing that I can recall.”

A pause. There is silence between the two and then, “So should we…” Alec nods in the direction of the door.

Magnus considers the words for a moment, then slowly slides his palms down from Alec’s abs up to his shoulders. It makes Alec slightly gasp. “We could, but we have-- you know,” he gestures at the closet with a head shake.

Alec raises his eyebrows at him, as if to say, ‘seriously?’

“Come on, they aren't going to disturb us…” Magnus leans down, pressing his chest against Alec’s, then whispers in his ear, “and these mattresses are quite comfortable, don’t you think?” he says, moving to gently take Alec’s earlobe between his teeth before pulling away. Face hovering above the shadowhunter’s.

“You’re impossible,” Alec says.

Magnus chuckles before leaning down, lips almost brushing against him, “You love me.” before Alec pulls him down in another kiss.

About an hour or so later, Magnus wipes off his lips with the back of his hand as he looks up and gives Alec a smug smirk. Alec drops his head down back against the mattresses, biting into the tie that is gagging his mouth (Magnus summoned it because one, Alec was too paranoid for his kids hearing him outside of the closet, and two, Magnus has a thing for Alec in a tie or well, being gagged by a tie). “Good?”

Alec releases a blissed out noise, raising a tired hand to gesture Magnus to come near him. Magnus laughs and starts to climb up towards Alec’s face like a cat, accidently kicking the door in the process. He straddles Alec’s hips again, then reaches out to remove the soaked tie in Alec’s mouth. 

Alec drapes his arms around Magnus’ shoulders. “Amazing,” he replies, leaning up to catch Magnus’ mouth with his own.

“Are you guys okay?” comes Max’s panicked voice from the otherside of the door. “I heard a bang against the door.”

Alec sighs, breaking the kiss and dropping his head in the nape on Magnus’ neck. They both don’t say anything. Hoping that the boy would go away. But that just makes Max worry more.

“I’m opening the door, Rafe--” and they hear the lock turn on the door.

Alec immediately shoots up, panicked. “No. Maxie we’re fine. Don’t open the door!” he yells out.

“We’re fine Blueberry, but you’re going to regret opening the door.” Magnus adds on.

The lock stops turning. There is silence for a bit, before-

“Oh by the Angels,” Rafe groans out loud. “You guys are _making up_ , aren’t you?”

“Not in the closet, guys. Come on,” Max groans. 

“I told you they’ll have _hand to hand combat_ inside,” they hear Rafe telling Max. “Listen, you both. I’m glad you made up but it’s 1 am and I’m going back home.” they realise that it might be because he doesn’t want to see his parents post-coital faces, and Alec hides his face in Magnus’ neck, Magnus chuckles.

“I’m-- I’m going, too,” says Max, “I’ve opened the lock and… there, the wards are down, so just-- get dressed and come out _whenever_ you want to… Aunt Izzy and Clary are in the office so meet them before you come back home, they’ll tell you about Odium.”

Alec pulls back and frowns, “Odium? The seelie pill?” 

“Yeah, you guys were drugged by it.” Max replies. “Just ask them, we’ll be home”

“And clean the closet before you leave!” Rafe yells, before they are gone.

“How did we not realize this before?” Alec asks Magnus. “Raziel,” he buries his head back in his neck. A certain worry takes over him - he could’ve ended up hating Magnus.

“Hey,” Magnus’ voice is laced with softness, “we’re fine now, aren’t we?” he says, as if reading Alec’s worried mind. He presses a kiss on top of Alec’s head. “All because you couldn’t resist to kiss me.”

Alec huffs a little. Holding Magnus’ close, as if fearful to let him go. “ _You_ kissed _me_ , you know?”

Magnus raises an eyebrow, pulling back from Alec, “Are you going to start an argument again?”

Alec shakes his head. Pulling Magnus down into another soft kiss - they can leave in a bit.


End file.
